Question d'équilibre
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash HPDM. Harry et Draco s’envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… Et il y a de la jalousie dans l'air.
1. Chapitre 1

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, mention de situations à caractère sexuel  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Cette mini-fic fait partie de ma série de « Petites notes » sur Harry/Draco. Il s'agit pour moi d'une façon de m'auto-satisfaire avec une mini-dose Harry/Draco de temps à autre. **Ces notes sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres et peuvent se lire dans n'importe quel ordre, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles sont publiées séparément.** Plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque que je devrais les mettre en un seul recueil, mais j'avais des raisons pour ne pas le faire, et maintenant il est trop tard à moins que quelque sache comment transférer sans perdre les reviews. Car si mes fics sont postées ici, c'est surtout pour des reviews!

Harry et Draco s'envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… L'idée me vient, comme certains l'auront deviné, du merveilleux HP Secrets sur LiveJournal (http://community. livejournal. com/hpsecrets/) (normalement il n'y a pas d'espace dans l'adresse, mais si je n'en mettais pas, tout allait de travers!

Un merci tout particulier à Mel… mon éternelle conseillère! Love you babe!

**Question d'équilibre**

Harry, 18h59 : Pansy crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est ta partenaire pour le bal… C'est vrai?

Draco, 19h00 : Oui.

Harry, 19h02 : Tu vas au bal avec elle, alors?

Draco, 19h04 : Je viens de te le dire.

Harry, 19h04 : Ok.

----------------------------

Harry, 19h42 : Je pensais pas que tu irais.

Draco, 19h44 : Hein?

Harry, 19h45 : Au bal!

Draco, 19h46 : Ça fait 45 minutes que tu rumines ça ou quoi?

Harry, 19h48 : Non. J'ai passé devant le parchemin et ça m'est revenu en tête.

Draco, 19h50 : Tu mens aussi bien que Londubat réussit dans les cours de Potions, Potter.

Harry, 19h52 : Ça m'énerve, c'est tout!

Draco, 19h53 : Quoi?

Harry, 19h53 : Toi et Pansy au bal!

Draco, 19h55 : Tu pensais quand même pas que j'irais avec toi?

Harry, 19h56 : Non, idiot! Je pensais que tu irais pas.

Draco, 19h57 : Qu'est-ce que ça change?

Harry, 19h57 : Rien!

Draco, 19h59 : Alors arrête de m'en parler, à la fin!

----------------------------

Harry, 20h34 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Draco, 20h36 : Je feuillette un magazine de balais.

Harry, 20h37 : Tu veux changer ton balai?

Draco, 20h41 : Peut-être bien!

Harry, 20h41 : Quel modèle?

Draco, 20h44 : Je sais pas.

Harry, 20h44 : Ok…

Harry, 20h56 : C'est moi ou la tarte aux pacanes goûtait la vieille chaussette, ce soir?

Draco, 21h00 : Je sais pas, j'en ai pas mangé.

Harry, 21h01 : Ah.

Harry, 21h12 : As-tu commencé à étudier pour l'examen de Métamorphoses?

Draco, 21h15 : Non.

Harry, 21h16 : Moi non plus, mais Hermione commence à me faire sentir coupable.

Harry, 21h29 : Savais-tu que Mimi Geignarde avait inondé le couloir du deuxième étage?

Draco, 21h30 : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter???

Harry, 21h31 ?

Harry, 21h32 : Rien.

Draco, 21h32 : T'as forcément quelque chose à me demander!

Harry, 21h32 : Non.

Draco, 21h33 : T'as envie de sexe, c'est ça?

Harry, 21h33 : Non.

Draco, 21h34: Alors quoi?

Harry, 21h34 : Mais rien!

Draco, 21h35 : Alors pourquoi t'essaies d'attirer mon attention depuis tout à l'heure?

Harry, 21h37 : Mais j'essayais juste de te faire plaisir! Je sais comment t'aimes être le centre d'attention, Malfoy.

Draco, 21h38 : Je m'en vais.

Harry, 21h38 : Où?

Draco, 21h39 : Tu te prends pour ma mère?

Harry, 21h39 : Bye.

----------------------------

Le lendemain 

Harry, 20h14: T'as dit que c'était stupide.

Draco, 20h17 : Hein?

Harry, 20h19 : Non, tes mots exacts étaient « Encore une idée idiote du vieux cinglé débile ».

Draco, 20h21 : Tu vas me dire de quoi tu parles, Potter?

Harry, 20h23 : Le bal! T'as dit que c'était une idée idiote de Dumbledore!

Draco, 20h26 : C'est vrai. Il dit que c'est pour faciliter les échanges amicaux entre les maisons, mais je suis sûr que c'est juste pour voir McGonagall en robe sexy!

Harry, 20h27 : Alors pourquoi tu y vas?

Draco, 20h28 : C'est pas parce que c'est idiot que c'est pas agréable, Potter. Toi, par exemple, t'es idiot, et pourtant c'est pas désagréable d'être dans ton lit.

Harry, 20h29 : C'est pour Pansy que tu y vas, non?

Draco, 20h31 : Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça!

Harry, 20h31 : Avoue-le donc!

Draco, 20h35 : Bon, d'accord. T'as raison, Pansy m'excite beaucoup depuis qu'elle s'est fait poser un pénis.

Harry, 20h35 : Très drôle.

Draco, 20h37 : C'est toi qui est ridicule, Potter.

Harry, 20h38 : Elle m'énerve.

Harry, 20h40 : Parfois je me demande si elle a pas des problèmes d'équilibre, tellement elle s'accroche fort à ton bras.

Draco, 21h44 : Parfois je me demande comment t'as fait pour te rendre à ta sixième année, tellement tu peux dire des conneries dans une journée.

Harry, 21h46 : Pansy ne dit que ça, des conneries. Elle a parlé de maquillage pendant tout le cours de Botanique!

Harry, 21h46 : C'est ça que t'as fait hier soir, j'imagine? L'aider à choisir son maquillage?

Draco, 21h47 : Ça te regarde pas, ce que je fais de mes soirées, Potter.

Harry, 21h47 : Et si je veux te voir ce soir?

Draco, 21h49 : Ça peut s'arranger, si tu promets de pas dire un mot. J'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer cette conversation.

Harry, 21h50 : Je peux essayer. Salle sur Demande?

Draco, 21h50 : Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

----------------------------

Il devrait, normalement, y avoir une suite… Haha!

S'il vous plaît, une review!


	2. Chapitre 2

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Personnage secondaire_: Hermione Granger  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, sexualité  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Prenez note que le rating de cette fic est passé de T à M.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Très, TRÈS apprécié! Je vous adore!

**Question d'équilibre**

Harry, 14h08 : Hermione, il faut que tu m'accompagnes au bal!

Hermione, 14h11 : T'es pas en Divination?

Harry, 14h13 : Je pense que je peux me passer d'une autre prédiction de grand danger mortel pour la journée.

Hermione, 14h15 : Moi je suis en train d'étudier, Harry.

Harry, 14h17 : D'accord, alors dis-moi seulement que tu m'accompagnes au bal et je te laisse étudier.

Hermione, 14h20 : Je ne peux pas t'accompagner au bal.

Harry, 14h21 : Pas la réponse que j'attendais…

Hermione, 14h23 : J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

Harry, 14h24 : Avec qui!?

Hermione, 14h27 : Pas obligé de paraître si surpris.

Harry, 14h28 : Je suis pas surpris. C'est qui?

Hermione, 14h30 : Laisse-moi étudier, Harry.

Harry, 14h32 : Tu sais si Luna ou Ginny sont déjà prises?

Hermione : 14h35 : Ginny avec Seamus, Luna avec Neville.

Harry, 14h35 : Merde.

Harry, 14h37 : Tu connaîtrais pas un sortilège qui fait tomber les cheveux ou une potion qui fait engraisser?

Hermione, 14h40 : T'es une fille ou un gamin de cinq ans?

Harry, 14h42 : C'est bien à Hermione que je parle ou j'ai écrit à Malfoy par erreur?

Hermione, 14h45 : La jalousie te va très mal, Harry.

Harry, 14h45 : Je suis pas jaloux!

----------------------------

Draco, 20h46 : Très mature, Potter.

Harry, 20h47 : Quoi?

Draco, 20h49 : Quoi? Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu verser de la bave d'hippogriffe dans la potion de Pansy?

Harry, 20h50 : C'était un accident.

Draco, 20h54 : Heureusement pour toi que son chaudron a explosé pendant qu'elle était à l'avant de la classe en train de fouiller pour des ingrédients. Si elle avait tout reçu en plein visage, je t'aurais fait regretter tes enfantillages!

Harry, 20h59 : Je regrette déjà. Je demande pardon à genoux! Je suis un si mauvais garçon que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de cadeaux à Noël.

Draco, 21h05 : Je vais te dire une chose, Potter. Tu m'as vraiment donné l'envie d'en profiter, le soir du bal. Et maintenant que t'as brisé le chaudron de Pansy et ruiné tout le contenu de son sac, je vais devoir travailler avec deux fois plus d'ardeur pour lui faire oublier, tu crois pas?

Harry, 21h06 : …

Draco, 21h07 : À un de ces jours, Potter.

----------------------------

Harry, 20h35 : Je t'ai vu passer dans ton habit de bal, tout à l'heure… Ça a éveillé beaucoup d'idées.

Harry, 20h37 : J'ai imaginé que je t'entraînais dans un recoin sombre du château, à l'abris des regards et du bruit de la Grande Salle.

Harry, 20h40 : Pendant qu'on marchait, je t'ai saisi par les poignets et je t'ai écrasé contre le mur.

Harry, 20h42 : Ton corps a frémi, et moi j'ai plaqué mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'ai trouvé ta langue, joué avec, j'en ai pris possession.

Harry, 20h45 : Tes mains étaient empêtrées dans les miennes. Je les ai ramené de chaque côté de ta tête. Tu es devenu mon prisonnier ; tu étais à ma merci.

Harry, 20h49 : Et alors, quand tu t'es mis à bouger les jambes pour te libérer de mon emprise, j'ai resserré les miennes. Je t'ai fait mien de haut en bas, je t'ai pressé contre le mur.

Harry, 20h52 : Et puis j'ai laissé tes lèvres, embrassé ta joue, ta mâchoire, ton cou. J'ai déposé un baiser juste là, à la base de tes cheveux, là où la peau est délicate et sensible.

Harry, 20h56 : Le gémissement que j'attendais s'est bel et bien échappé de tes lèvres. Il a caressé mon oreille, alerté mes sens, fait grimper mon envie de toi.

Harry, 21h00 : Alors j'ai lâché tes mains et je me suis attaqué à ta chemise. J'ai défait les boutons pour caresser ta peau de mes lèvres et de mes mains, de mes doigts et de ma bouche.

Harry, 21h03 : Je te sentais trembler. Ta respiration sifflait, à la limite du gémissement. Je l'ai fait basculer de l'autre côté de la frontière.

Harry, 21h06 : J'ai ondulé contre toi, j'ai senti ton désir monter au même rythme que le mien, et enfin tes paupières ont frémi, tes yeux ont disparu, ta bouche s'est entrouverte… La mélodie la plus douce s'en est échappé. J'ai dû arrêté mes gestes un moment pour l'écouter, fermer les yeux pour l'apprécier, mordre ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas ajouter ma voix au concert.

Harry, 21h08 : J'ai cessé de perdre mon temps avec ta chemise.

Harry, 21h12 : J'ai laissé mes mains descendre jusqu'à ton pantalon, j'ai arraché le bouton, j'ai glissé à l'intérieur.

Harry, 21h15 : Mes doigts se sont enroulés autour de ton érection, une prise douce mais ferme, juste assez solide pour t'amener là où je le voulais.

Harry, 21h17 : Je connais ton corps par cœur, Malfoy. Je sais comment le toucher, comment l'embrasser, comment lui faire escalader la montagne de l'extase.

Harry, 21h19 : Ton corps me parle. Il me murmure des secrets que toi-même tu ne connais pas, des fantasmes dont tu n'as pas même conscience.

Harry, 21h21 : Ton corps me parlait, là encore. Il me disait d'accélérer, de le prendre, de le faire danser.

Harry, 21h24 : Je l'ai fait danser. Tu avais déjà défait mon pantalon, déjà ouvert ma chemise. Tu t'étais déjà occupé des détails.

Harry, 21h27 : Ton pantalon a disparu et je suis entré en toi. Tu avais rejeté tes jambes autour de ma taille, je crois, mais les souvenirs s'embrouillent.

Harry, 21h29 : Parce qu'ensuite, tout n'est plus que gémissements et plaisir.

Harry, 21h33 : C'est alors que la porte de la Grande Salle s'est ouverte, qu'un peu de musique est montée jusqu'à nos oreilles, et que je me suis mis à te faire danser plus fort, plus vite.

Draco, 21h35 : Arrête. Tu taches mon veston avec l'encre.

Harry, 21h37 : Pourquoi t'as traîné le parchemin au bal, si c'était pas dans l'espoir que je t'envoie un message?

Draco, 21h37 : Réflexe.

Harry, 21h38 : Tu t'amuses bien?

Draco, 21h38 : Oui.

Harry, 21h40 : Tu danses beaucoup?

Draco, 21h41 : Bon sang!

Harry, 21h41 : Quoi?

Draco, 21h42 : …

Harry, 21h43 : Quoi?

Draco, 21h46: Mon corps te le dit pas?

Harry, 21h46 : Il essaie, mais trop de murs nous séparent.

Draco, 21h47 : Il voudrait que tu le fasses danser.

Harry, 21h47 : C'est vrai?

Draco, 21h48 : T'es où?

Harry, 21h48 : Au dortoir.

Draco, 21h49 : Mot de passe?

Harry, 21h49 : Danse.

----------------------------

Harry, 4h32 : Je savais que Pansy pouvait pas entrer en compétition contre moi.

Draco, 4h34 : T'as quand même eu peur, pendant un instant.

Harry, 4h35 : Tu plaisantes? Je contrôlais la situation depuis le début!

Draco, 4h37 : Tu m'amuseras toujours, Potter.

Harry, 4h40 : Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais jaloux? Voyons, Malfoy! Tu sais pas encore que ça m'excite quand tu t'enrages contre moi? Je fais exprès ; ça ajoute un peu de challenge!

Draco, 4h42 : Moi ça m'excite quand tu mens pour sauver ce qui te reste de virilité…

Harry, 4h43 : Tu t'inventes des scénarios, Malfoy.

Draco, 4h44 : Il reste plus de deux heures avant que tout le monde commence à se lever et à circuler dans le château…

Harry, 4h45: Où?

Draco, 4h45: La tour d'Astronomie, dans deux minutes.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!

Ce n'est pas le premier lemon que j'écris, mais c'est le premier que j'écris sous la forme de dialogues. J'avoue que ce que cela implique (le temps de verbe, les première et deuxième personne) m'a rendu la tâche un peu difficile. Bref, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop raté ; c'était censé être simple!

Une review? Une review? Une review?


End file.
